


Diplomatic Missions?

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Cultural Differences, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Niflheim Prince Prompto Aldercapt is on his first-ever diplomatic mission! What excitement will unfold?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Diplomatic Missions?

No amount of safety harnesses could keep Prompto from bouncing in his seat on the transport ship. He was on his first diplomatic mission! Better yet, it was in Insomnia! The city was always described so differently than Gralea; he couldn’t wait to get there and see it for himself. Living inside of a crater, while helpful for fending off Ueltham’s biting winds, didn’t exactly make for exciting viewing. The magical dome over the Lucian capital, though? Prompto was just glad that his grandfather let him bring his camera along.

As the airship descended, Prompto quickly realized that his usual furs were going to be far too much for the climate. He hadn’t even gone outside yet, and he could already feel sweat beginning to slide down his spine. He was not looking forward to wearing his full regalia. So many layers, so much fur… he’s going to melt into a puddle of Prince. Goodbye, Aldercapt line!

Once the ship finally landed and Prompto was allowed to undo the five-point harness (what was he? A toddler?), he immediately ripped off his heavy cloak. It might have been nice in Gralea, but here? It was just sticking to every last crevice on his torso. Surely his button-down shirt and vest were appropriate for his initial introduction to the Lucians. And if it wasn’t? Eh, they’d have to deal. They’re the ones who decided to plop their capital somewhere sunny, then put up a magical greenhouse. Now reasonably comfortable, he disembarked, Commodore Highwind following close behind.

Ugh, why was it still so bright out? Prompto blinked, desperately trying to see past the horrible glare. Wait, were those tall, skinny shapes the king and prince? Or did everyone in Insomnia dress in opulent blacks and golds? With all the technology he could see, the latter made more sense, until he saw the commodore bow.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, Your Highness, for hosting us.” She only ever spoke that respectfully to his grandfather. Oh, crap, that must be the royal family. Did they not have sufficient food? They’re so thin, not even a hint of cushioning to their cheeks. Niflheimr nobility was usually far more well-fed, with plush limbs and soft bellies that kept them warm in even the harshest weather. Crap, he was getting distracted. He should really introduce himself properly. He gave a respectful half-bow--he was in their city, of course.

“Yes, thank you for hosting us. As I’m sure you already know, I’m Prompto Aldercapt, and this is Commodore Aranea Highwind. She’s here as my personal guard.” Gods, why were formalities so weird? He found himself somewhat regretting his decision to come here. No time to obsess, though, the king was speaking.

“Prince Prompto, Commodore Highwind. Prince Noctis and I welcome you to Insomnia.” The prince, Noctis apparently, bowed his head politely. He was surprisingly cute for how skinny he was, especially his eyes: they were a brilliant sapphire that seemed full of mischief. Even his unusually pointy chin seemed to be well-balanced to his delicate features. Oh no, Prompto, not the time to develop a crush!

Prompto and Aranea were then led into the Citadel and shown the guest suites they’d be staying in during their visit. Before Prompto could properly explore the room, though, he heard a knock at the door. It was Noctis.

“Uh, Prince Prompto?” 

“Please, just Prompto or Prom when we’re not in court.” Noctis blushed.

“Then call me Noct. Anyway, would you like to hang out, maybe watch a movie or play video games? There aren’t many other people our age in the Citadel…”

“Ooh, what kind of games do you have? I have a ton at home, but a lot of them aren’t really as fun to play solo.”

“Oh, I’ve got a bunch. My advisor is only a couple years older, so I can get him to play often enough. C’mon, let’s head up to my rooms. We can stop by the kitchens on the way, grab some snacks.” Oh jeez, what kind of snacks did such scrawny people eat? Plain carrot sticks?

Turns out, they did NOT eat plain carrot sticks. Or, at least, Noct didn’t. He ate the same kinds of snacks that Prompto did: potato chips, pizza, soda, and cookies. Do the Lucians just sweat off all their food? With the weather like he saw, that seemed pretty plausible. With arms laden, the boys trooped off to Noct’s suite.

The two plopped themselves in front of Noct’s massive television and set to gaming. They traded wins back and forth, occasionally swapping out games for more variety. Over the course of the evening, Prompto noticed that they were sitting closer and closer together. He had to fight not to blush too obviously. He even smelled good! Why did Prompto have to be so gay?

Late into the evening, the pair was starting to crash. Noctis’s head drooped against Prompto’s shoulder. “Why do you gotta be so soft?” Noct mumbled. So much for not blushing; Prompto could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks.

“Is that...okay?” Prompto asked. He had figured out by now that Lucians and Niflheimrs had different ideas about what was attractive.   
  


“Huh? You heard that? Yeah, it’s okay. It’s super cute.” Now Prompto wasn’t the only one blushing. “Actually… Can I kiss you?” 

Prompto nodded. Looks like his crush wasn’t in vain! They leaned towards each other, both giggling a little bit. It’s not every day that two princes from opposing countries kiss, after all. Their noses bumped against each other before they finally managed to align themselves properly. Oh, man, the anticipation… Finally, their lips met. It was pretty obvious that neither had done this before, but who cared? It was perfect! They shared a few tentative kisses before drawing apart.

“That was…” Prompto felt like he should say something, but he wasn’t sure what. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Do you want to join me in bed? Just to sleep!” Noctis asked. His eyes looked somewhat wild, afraid that he’d overstepped.

“That sounds perfect. Should I grab some clothes from my room?”

Noct heaved a visible sigh of relief. “Nah, I’ll ask Iggy, my advisor, to drop some stuff off for you in the morning.” And with that settled, the boys headed to Noct’s room and curled up together. Diplomatic missions were the best.


End file.
